


Independence Day

by Pony Girl (Jackjunkie)



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Pony%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou invites a new friend to visit Sweetwater's 4th of July celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine The Pony Express #1.

Marshal Sam Cain was a marked man. He’d tried every means of escape at his disposal, but to no avail. He’d been targeted, hunted down, and trapped. A man could evade fate only so long before it finally caught up with him. He had enough experience at this to know when the time came to give in, but that didn’t make it easy. It was just not in his nature to go down without a fight.

“Aw, Emma, I done this once, now wasn’t that enough?”

“Now, Sam, it’s for a good cause and you know how everyone’s looking forward to it. Why, it was the most popular event on Founders Day.”

“Yeah, Sam, you wouldn’t want to disappoint the good folks of Sweetwater, now would you?” Jimmy Hickok urged.

“’Sides, they got everything all ready for you,” Billy Cody added. “The tank’s been filled and the sign’s set up and all. How would it look for the marshal to back down now, Sam?”

“I ain’t backin’ down, I’m just thinkin’ someone else oughtta have a turn is all. Wouldn’t be right for me to hog all the fun,” Sam quickly improvised.

“Sam, you work so hard for this town, you deserve some fun,” Jimmy pointed out. “What kind of Independence Day would it be without a little celebratin’?”

“I can think of plenty of ways to celebrate that don’t involve getting all wet.”

“Just think of the contribution you’ll be making to the children’s education by raising money for new schoolbooks. Anyway, it’s such a warm day, I’m sure it’ll feel lovely to cool off in that water,” Emma coaxed.

Sam sighed. He’d known it was a lost cause, but he’d had to give it a shot. Just then he noticed one of his deputies looking worriedly around, then signaling upon catching sight of the marshal.

“’Scuse me, I have to go see what Barnett wants,” and Sam pushed his way through the festive throng around them.

Emma and the boys watched him conferring with Barnett.

“Mark my words,” Cody said, “he’ll find a way to weasel out of it somehow.”

“William, Sam will do his duty,” Emma reproved. “Wherever that may lie.”

“I have a feeling it’s going to lie someplace a whole lot drier than we’d reckoned on.” Jimmy nodded towards the returning marshal.

“Emma, there’s a little trouble at one of the ranches. I gotta go look into it. ‘Fraid I’m gonna hafta pass on helpin’ out here.”

“Sam, you do what you have to do. We’ll manage here.”

“I sure hate to leave you in a fix like this.” Sam eyed Hickok consideringly. “Tell you what, Jimmy, I’m gonna deputize you.”

“Sure, Sam, always willing to help you out. Where we headed?”

“No, I mean I want you to take my place here.”

“What? In that… that contraption?! No, Sam, I ain’t gonna do it. It ain’t safe. In fact it’s downright unnatural!”

“You just said it’d be fun, Jimmy,” Cody protested with a grin.

“You ain’t helping, Cody.”

Sam clapped Hickok on the shoulder. “Now, Jimmy, you wouldn’t want to disappoint the good folks of Sweetwater, would you?”

He strode off towards the tank of water. Scrounging up a piece of chalk, he leapt up, crossed out the word “Marshal” from the sign, and wrote a new word above it.

“There, you’re all set.” Sam jumped down and gestured at the altered sign, which now read “Dunk the Deputy”.

“I gotta get going. Have a good time,” and he was off.

“You take care, Sam,” Emma cautioned.

Jimmy gazed gloomily at the sign.

“This is what I get for letting you fellas teach me how to swim. I knew no good would come of it.”

“Jimmy, you ain’t scared of a little water, are you?” Cody asked in mock disbelief.

“You don’t have to do this, Jimmy, if it makes you nervous,” Emma added.

“Course I ain’t scared of the water,” Jimmy glared at Cody. “I just don’t cotton to getting dunked in it is all.”

“The way I see it,” Cody mused, “it’s your patriotic duty.”

“Come again?”

“This bein’ the 4th o’ July an’ all. The town’s countin’ on a public figure to raise that money. With Sam gone, you’re all they got. If you let ‘em down now, that’s just plumb unpatriotic!”

“Cody!” Looking fit to bust, Hickok faced his friend.

“What?”

Hickok wrestled with his wrath. His natural impulses warred with the new lessons he was learning from Teaspoon about self-control.

Cody waited placidly. Most men facing James Butler Hickok in such an irritated mood would not feel so self-assured. William F. Cody was always self-assured. He didn’t know how not to be.

“Hold my gun!” The words exploded from Hickok as he made his decision. He unbuckled his holster and thrust it at his friend. Then he stalked over to the tank and climbed the ladder. Pausing only to remove his hat, he edged out onto the plank over the water.

It didn’t take long for word to spread and a crowd to gather. People lined up and plunked their money down for the privilege of taking a potshot at Wild Bill Hickok while he was not in a position to shoot back.

Soon the other Pony Express riders joined the onlookers. Hickok watched them from his perch and wondered how come he always seemed to be the one getting in over his head. He saw Teaspoon saunter over, chuckling as he leaned to speak in Emma’s ear. He could laugh. He wasn’t the one sitting up here like a tin can on a fence post just begging to be knocked down. Hickok reflected that it was a whole new feeling for him to look at things from the tin can’s point of view.

They were ready to begin now. Hickok straightened up and looked to see who was stepping forward. He might have guessed. There was Cody at the head of the line, winding up his arm in that peculiar style he’d developed for pitching in that stupid game of baseball Teaspoon had taught them. He finished his wind-up and let fly the beanbag on a course straight to the target’s center. The impact had all the force required to push the lever. The action tipped the two halves of the plank downward, dumping Hickok unceremoniously into the water below.

Splashing and sputtering, he pulled himself to the surface. He hung onto the side of the tank and listened to the cheers and applause of the crowd, Cody’s laugh sounding loudest in his ears. He’d known he’d be sorry they’d ever learned that wretched game and now he’d been proved right. Cody owed such good aim to all that pitching practice.

They reset the plank and Hickok climbed up to endure a reenactment of his ordeal. The next couple of folks’ pitches were off center, but one connected at last and sent Hickok plummeting down into the water again. It was going to be a long day.

*****

Hickok had wearily lost count of the number of times he’d been dunked. In the beginning, he’d reflexively slapped at his hip, reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. This was one time when that wasn’t the answer to his problem.

His existence had pretty much narrowed down to an endless succession of dunkings when a ruckus caught his attention and distracted his dunkers. The marshal had returned.

“Folks, listen up, I’ve got some bad news.” Sam tried to get everyone’s attention. “There’s been some robbin’ goin’ on out at the ranches while we’ve all been here in town celebratin’.”

That got them to listen, but then they all began to ask questions at once.

“Hold on now, I’m tryin’ to explain,” Sam continued. “Near as I can tell, someone’s been roundin’ up all the horses and makin’ off with all the valuables they can put their hands on at every place that’s been deserted for the day. I want to make up a posse to go after ‘em. Some of you should stay in town in case of any trouble here, but I’d like as many men as I can get to go with me.”

People began exclaiming and volunteering and planning.

“Lordy lord. You can count on me and my boys to come along with you, Sam.”

“I’m obliged, Teaspoon.”

They started for their horses and Jimmy scrambled out of the tank to join them.

“Mr. Spoon, if they’ve been hitting the ranches, I want to go check on the way station,” Emma stated with concern.

“Good idea. Buck, you go with Emma, make sure everything’s all right there,” Teaspoon instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Buck agreed.

As he mounted Katy, the Kid looked around.

“Where’s Lou? Any of you seen Lou?” he asked.

Ike shook his head and signed that she must be with her friend. He hadn’t seen them in town.

“She won’t like missin’ this,” said the Kid.

“What’d you expect, with that new friend o’ hers hangin’ around?” Cody asked.

“Stop jawin’ and let’s get movin’,” Hickok said. The sun was beginning to dry him off, but the wind stirred up by the riding would help it along.

“Let’s move out,” they heard Sam call then, and the posse rode out of Sweetwater.

*****

Meanwhile back at the way station, Lou was cursing herself for a fool. She pulled at the bonds that held her to her chair, but they were tied too tightly. Her captors had made a very thorough job of tying her up.

She ceased struggling and sat for a moment breathing deeply. It was all her fault. She’d led them to Sweetwater. She should have been more careful. It had been so good, though, to have a friend, a girlfriend her own age. She got so tired of pretending to be a boy all the time.

It all started so innocently…

*****

It felt good to be wearing a dress, walking with her head held high instead of ducking and hiding under her hat brim and behind her spectacles. She smiled happily and shyly acknowledged the friendly greetings of the passersby.

She could never do this in Sweetwater, but here in Connors Crossing, where she’d come on a mail run and where she was unknown, she felt safe in being open about her femininity. As long as she didn’t run into anyone who recognized her, her job was secure. She didn’t want to be fired from the Pony Express just for being female.

She paused to look into a store window. She’d promised Emma she’d bring her back some sassafras tea if she saw some. Tompkins was all out. This place might carry it. She went inside.

She was looking over the selection of teas when a pleading voice caught her attention.

“You’re very kind, but I really don’t think…”

It was a young girl about the same age as Lou. She also had light brown hair, but worn longer than Lou’s, in soft waves to her shoulders. She was agitatedly biting her lips and her brown eyes held a hunted look.

“Nonsense, my dear, I won’t take no for an answer,” sternly pronounced the very large and respectable lady before her. She was a formidable sight, dressed all in puce, and was solidly planted before the girl, effectively blocking her exit.

“The other members of the Ladies’ League would consider it my duty to bring you along,” she continued, “so it’s all settled. It will be a very instructive afternoon. After tea, some of the ladies will read aloud from sermons and other edifying tracts. Sometimes we get so carried away we even sing hymns!” she added triumphantly, as if that clinched the enticement of the entertainment.

The girl was beginning to look desperate. Her eyes darted around the store, searching for a way out, and alighted upon Lou watching them.

“Oh,” she breathed in relief, “I’m sorry, Mrs. Crabtree, but I’m afraid I really can’t make it. My friend has arrived, you see. It’s so good to see you again!” she exclaimed.

As Mrs. Crabtree turned to see whom she was addressing, she sprang past her and clutched Lou’s hands. “Please help me,” she mouthed silently.

Lou looked into her eyes and then over to the stern Mrs. Crabtree. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting,” she said, looking back at the girl and giving her hands a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh, no,” the girl gratefully responded. “Mrs. Crabtree has been keeping me company, but now that you’re here, that’s no longer necessary. You see, ma’am, here’s my friend…” she paused, at a loss for a name.

“Louise,” Lou quickly supplied, stepping forward to shake Mrs. Crabtree’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

“How do you do?” replied that lady graciously, and added, “but you must join us.”

“Oh, no!” exclaimed the two girls in unison, and then, “we’ll have a very busy afternoon,” Lou assured her.

“We have so much to catch up on,” explained the other girl.

They began to back out of the store.

“It’s been so long,” Lou said and bumped into a counter.

“Simply ages,” agreed the girl, overturning some boxes which knocked into a bottle next to them. She grabbed it, fumbled, then caught it again and placed it carefully back on the shelf.

“It was so nice of you to ask,” offered Lou.

“But we just won’t have a minute to spare,” finished the other girl as they finally reached the door.

“Have a nice party,” Lou called over her shoulder as they scrambled out.

Once outside, the two girls looked at each other for a moment and then burst into giggles.

“Did you see her face?” gasped Lou. “I thought she was going to explode!”

“Come on,” said her new friend, taking her hand, “before she decides to follow us.”

They ran hand-in-hand down the board sidewalk till they felt they were safely out of reach, then stopped to catch their breath. One look at each other set them to giggling again.

“Sermons,” said Lou, “and edifying tracts!”

“And for a high treat, hymns!”

They laughed till they squeezed out all the laughter they had and were left wheezing weakly for air.

“Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t come along.”

“Glad I could help,” Lou smiled.

“I can’t imagine a beastlier way to spend such a beautiful afternoon. She found out I was travelling with my brothers and just cornered me. Said I needed ‘female guidance’. I expect she thought she was keeping me on the path of righteousness or something.” She tossed her head, flipping her hair back.

“Hard to get up to much trouble reading sermons,” Lou agreed.

“Why do adults always assume, though, that trouble’s all we can manage without them around to set us right?” she complained.

“Oh, they ain’t all that bad,” Lou demurred.

“You’re lucky then, Louise,” she sighed. “It’s been my experience that they are.” She looked at Lou. “It is Louise, right? I’m Becky Sue Wilcox.”

“Louise McCloud.”

They shook hands over the formal introduction.

“I’m staying at the hotel for a few days. My brothers have business here in town. Do you live hereabouts?”

“No, just visitin’.”

“Oh, then you’re staying at the hotel, too!” Becky Sue exclaimed in delight.

“Uh, actually, I’m stayin’ just outside of town. With some folks who, us, do business with my family.” It was close enough to the truth and Lou wasn’t about to elaborate about the way station.

“Well, Louise, got any plans for the afternoon?”

“Well-l-l,” Lou pondered, “I had me an invitation to a fine party, with sermon-readin’ an’ everything, but I guess I could be talked out of going.”

“Oh, I’d hate to drag you away from such an ‘instructive afternoon’,” Becky Sue quoted mischievously, “but I’d sure enjoy spending time with someone my own age for a change.”

Lou smiled. “Me, too,” she agreed.

So the two girls spent the afternoon together. Girl talk and giggles were a rare experience for Lou, and she savored it. She felt a different rapport with Becky Sue than she did, for example, with the Kid, or even with Emma, who was older. She was sorry when the day came to an end and the girls said their good-byes.

*****

Lou stopped in town again on her way home the next day. She never had gotten Emma’s sassafras tea.

She hitched her horse and went back to the same store where she had met Becky Sue. Dressed now in boys’ garb, she swaggered up to the counter to make her purchase. Her walk and mannerisms changed subtly with her wardrobe, as she endeavored to blend in and be one of the boys.

She bought the tea and left the store. As she did so, she collided with someone just passing by the door. This person dropped some packages, which bounced and skittered along the boardwalk.

“Pardon me,” Lou said, taking care to lower her voice, and bent to retrieve one of the packages.

She turned to hand it back just as a familiar voice said, “Oh, no, I’m sorry, it was all my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The girl had also bent over to pick up her scattered belongings, and as she reached for the package Lou was holding out, their eyes met and locked, one pair reflecting surprise, the other dismay.

“Lou-ISE?!” Becky Sue squealed disbelievingly.

“Sh-sh-sh, it’s Lou – please,” Lou cautioned, looking around to see if anyone had overheard. No one was within earshot. She pulled Becky Sue over to the side of the building, where they wouldn’t be blocking the walkway and would have a bit more privacy.

Becky Sue’s mouth was hanging open, but now questions came tumbling forth. “What… how… why are you dressed like that, Loui-… Lou?” she quickly amended. “I don’t understand.”

Lou considered. Living with deception was a daily fact of life for her. She was almost glad Becky Sue had literally stumbled on the truth. She was sure her new friend wouldn’t give her away. She decided to confide in her.

“Becky Sue, I’m a Pony Express rider.”

“A Pony Express rider!” Becky Sue was all wide-eyed attention.

“This job’s real important to me. I’m a good rider, but the company will only hire boys. So I… became a boy. A few of the other riders know the truth, but if the company found out they’d fire me. You won’t tell anyone, will you?” She waited anxiously for the answer.

It came without hesitation. “Lou McCloud, do you even have to ask? Of course I’ll keep your secret.” She seemed indignant at the very suggestion that she might not. “Especially after the way you helped me out,” she continued, “now I have a chance to help you. That’s what friends do – help each other.”

“Thanks,” Lou said, happy to have everything out in the open.

“Tell me about the Pony Express. It sounds so exciting!” Becky Sue said admiringly.

“Oh, sometimes it is. Mostly it’s just hard work, though. But it’s a good job. And that reminds me,” Lou squinted at the sun. “I gotta get going. They’re expecting me back in Sweetwater.”

“Sweetwater? Is that where you live?”

“Yes, at the way station outside of town, with some other riders and Teaspoon, he’s the man that runs the station, he thinks I’m a boy. But Emma, she looks after us, she knows I’m a girl. It’s good to have a woman to talk to sometimes.” Lou was struck by an idea. “You said your brothers travel around a lot on business. Maybe you could come for a visit sometime.”

“Well-ll, we’ve never been to Sweetwater, but I never know where their work’s gonna take them. Maybe we will sometime.”

“I’d sure like to see you again. You know, the 4th of July’s coming up. Maybe you could persuade ‘em to take a holiday there. Sweetwater’s plannin’ a grand celebration. On Founders Day we had games and races and dancing and everybody cookin’ up their best food to win prizes, and the 4th’s supposed to be twice as fancy, with fireworks to boot. Why, people are comin’ in from all the ranches from miles around, ‘cause nobody wants to miss a day like that.” Lou looked hopefully at Becky Sue.

“It surely does sound like a grand time. And I would like to visit you. I don’t make many friends, travelling around like we do. I’ll talk to them, but it’s up to my brothers.”

“I know you can talk ‘em into it,” Lou encouraged. “I’ll be counting on a visit.” She walked over to her horse and mounted up. “How will you stay out of ‘Mrs. Crabby’s’ clutches after I’m gone?”

“That woman can go reform someone else,” Becky Sue scowled. “Maybe I’ll tell her I got a job in the saloon – she’d probably faint dead away.”

Lou chuckled. “That’d be an awesome sight.” She wheeled Lightning away from the hitching rail. “Bye, Becky Sue.” She waved and started down the road towards Sweetwater.

Becky Sue waved back. “Good-bye, Louise,” she said softly.

“Who was that, then?” asked a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned to see her older brother Ned standing there. Their middle brother Clay was right beside him.

“No one. Just a friend,” she answered, looking nervously from one to the other.

“Now, I thought you knew better than to be making friends,” Ned scolded. “We can’t afford that, not in our position.”

“It’s all right, Ned, really. I was careful,” Becky Sue wheedled.

“Careful’s good. Keepin’ to yourself is better,” Clay admonished. “Then there ain’t no need to be careful.”

“We just talked.”

“Talked? About what?” Ned roughly grabbed her arm.

“Nothing important. Honest. Wasn’t no harm done.”

“No harm? We’ll be the judges of what harm was done.” Ned’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson again. Maybe you just didn’t learn the last time.”

“No, Ned, please. Don’t do that. I’ll do whatever you say. I won’t talk to anybody anymore.” Becky Sue was close to tears.

“Now, Becky Sue, we know every young girl wants a beau,” Clay interposed. “But we told you you’re just going to have to wait for that. Time will come when you’ll have all the beaus you want. And anything else, too.”

“Beaus?” Becky Sue blinked. Of course, from what they’d seen, they thought Lou was a boy. Well, she wasn’t going to enlighten them, but she couldn’t let them think that either. “No, it wasn’t like that. We’re just friends. We talked. That’s all.”

“All, huh? Well, what is this friend’s name?” Ned demanded.

“L-Lou McCloud,” Becky Sue stammered.

“And just who is this Lou McCloud?” Clay asked.

“A Pony Express rider. From Sweetwater.”

“And what did you talk about with this Pony Express rider from Sweetwater?” Clay continued the interrogation.

“Nothing. Ordinary stuff. The Pony Express. And the station.” She cast about in her mind for something that wouldn’t expose Lou’s secret. She’d promised to keep it and she would. “The 4th of July!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“The 4th of July?” Ned repeated blankly.

“Yes, Lou invited me to the station for a visit. They’re having a big celebration in Sweetwater, with lots of food and games and music and fireworks, and everybody comes from miles around, from all the ranches and everything, so that everybody can get together in town and have a good time…” She rattled on, hoping it was a good enough distraction to take their minds off punishing her.

“Do tell,” Ned said thoughtfully. He loosened his grip on her arm. “That sounds like a fine party. What do you think, Clay?”

“Oh, mighty fine,” his brother answered. “You said this Lou invited you for a visit?”

“Yes, to the Pony Express way station,” Becky Sue said, rubbing her arm where it was sore.

“Well now, maybe we were a little harsh with you, Becky Sue.” Ned patted her shoulder. “Maybe this will fit nicely with our travel plans. I think we could all use a little celebratin’. Don’t you think so, Clay?”

“I think we’ll find Sweetwater a good place to celebrate. Oh, yes, a very good place indeed.”

“Run along now, Becky Sue. We have plans to make.”

Becky Sue ran along. She was very relieved at getting off with only a sore arm, but she knew her brothers. What had she done? What was she going to do? And how could she and Lou ever stay friends now?

*****

Lou was so excited to see Becky Sue when she drove up to the way station in a buggy on July 3rd. She’d told everybody about the new friend she’d made in Connors Crossing and was glad they were going to get a chance to meet her.

Ike and Buck were both out on rides and not due back till nightfall, but that still left five people to introduce at once. It must have been the crowd of strangers that daunted Becky Sue a bit, because she seemed a little shy at first. That was odd, because Lou hadn’t noticed her to be the least bit shy when they’d met.

Of course, it could also be the boys. Naturally Cody and Hickok had to try to be charming to a pretty girl, but Emma said, “I think Becky Sue came here to visit Lou,” and shooed the girls off for a nice walk. She then marched the grumbling would-be suitors off to do some chores.

The Kid stood on the bunkhouse porch with Teaspoon, watching the two girls walk off with their heads together.

“I tell ya, Kid, I’m real glad to see Lou finally takin’ an interest in girls,” Teaspoon commented. “I was getting’ a mite worried about him, but I guess everybody’s gotta grow up at their own pace.”

“I dunno, Teaspoon,” answered the Kid. “What do we know about this girl? Where’d she come from? Where are her folks? Doncha think it’s kinda funny to up and go on a trip to visit someone ya just met?”

“Now, Kid,” Teaspoon calmed the concerned boy, “don’t be such a mother hen. She seems like a very nice girl. Kinda quiet, but that suits Lou. Lou’s your best friend. Are you sure you’re not just feeling a little jealous that he’s spending time with someone else?”

“Jealous? Me?”

“Jealous, you. It’d be perfectly natural. But it’s just as natural for you both to start spending more time with girls, and less with each other. Think on it. You’ll both be getting’ married someday an’ startin’ families. Doesn’t mean you can’t still be friends. It’s all part o’ life.”

The Kid looked at Teaspoon and thought about Lou being married to someone else. He didn’t like the idea much, but that wasn’t the point here.

“That’s all real interestin’, Teaspoon, but that ain’t it. I just don’t wanna see Lou get hurt is all.”

“Son,” Teaspoon laid a comforting hand on the Kid’s shoulder, “sometimes gettin’ hurt is a part o’ life, too. We all want to protect our friends, but sometimes we just gotta let ‘em take their own knocks.”

“That’s hard, Teaspoon. Just standin’ by and watchin’ when you wanna help.”

“I know. But Lou’s strong, and bein’ there if he needs you is the best thing you can do for ‘im.”

The Kid thought it over, then nodded. “You’re right. And Lou never thanks me for meddlin’.”

“Course I’m right. ‘Sides, ain’t nuthin’ here for you to worry about that I can see.” He clapped the Kid’s shoulder. “Now let’s us go see what Cody and Hickok have got up to. It’s too durn quiet, and that ain’t a good sign where those two are concerned.”

With a last lingering look after the girls, the Kid followed Teaspoon off the porch.

It hadn’t taken long for Becky Sue to get over her initial strangeness and resume chattering to Lou like her old self. The afternoon flew by and soon Becky Sue was agreeing to stay for supper.

Buck and Ike had returned, so between their rides and the others’ chores and the girls’ walk, it was a hungry group that sat down to partake of Emma’s cooking.

“I do like to see hearty appetites,” she said in satisfaction as they all dug in.

In between mouthfuls, they discussed the next day’s plans. Tomorrow was a holiday and they wanted to enjoy their short break from delivering the mail. They were all looking forward to the day's festivities.

“Miss Emma, will you be enterin’ your blackberry preserves for a prize?” Teaspoon asked.

“I don’t just plan on enterin’, Mr. Spoon, I plan on winnin’,” was that lady’s confident reply.

“Spoken like a true ar-tiste,” Teaspoon pronounced, “an’ your cookin’ is an art, if I may say.”

“Too bad Teaspoon ain’t learned the art of eatin’ proper,” Cody guffawed.

“I was you, Cody, I wouldn’t criticize other folks’ table manners,” contributed Hickok.

“Oh, stop showing off, Jimmy.”

“You’re a fine one to talk about showing off.”

“Do they always fight like this?” Becky Sue asked timidly.

Ike answered in sign. Buck translated.

“This ain’t fightin’. This here’s their company manners, on account o’ there bein’ a lady present.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t wanna see how they usually behave,” added Lou, glaring at the offenders.

“Like a bunch of wild Indians.” Buck smiled at Becky Sue.

Becky Sue smiled back. He was much more charming than either Cody or Hickok, and without even trying.

Lou changed the subject back to the holiday. “Should I meet you at the hotel in the morning?” she asked Becky Sue. “I can show you around and we can spend the whole day together.”

The Kid opened his mouth to object, caught Teaspoon’s eye, and shut it without saying a word.

“Oh, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Becky Sue replied tentatively. “You see, my brothers wanted to come out and have a look at a Pony Express way station. They couldn’t come with me today because of business, but they’re very anxious to meet you and see the station. They were hoping to come out first thing in the morning. Then we could all go back into town together for the celebration.”

“Don’t see why not,” Lou responded. “I hope they’re not expecting anything fancy here, though.”

“No, I guess they just want to see what kind of place their sister is visiting.”

“It’s real nice to have family what cares enough to watch out for you,” observed Teaspoon.

“Yes, sir. I suppose so.” She didn’t sound too enthusiastic. “Oh, what time is it? Oh dear, I’m late.” She jumped up.

“Can’t you even stay for dessert?” Emma asked. “We have apple pie.”

“No, thank you, I can’t. I mustn’t be late.” She thanked Emma profusely for everything and said good-bye to them all. Lou walked her out to her buggy and helped her hitch her horse back up.

“You got a real nice home here, Lou,” she said wistfully, “and real nice friends.”

“Thanks.”

“Lou?”

“Yes?”

Becky Sue looked into Lou’s eyes. Finally, “Goodnight, Lou,” was all she said, and she climbed into her buggy.

“Goodnight, Becky Sue. See ya in the mornin’.”

“Yes. In the morning.” She slapped the reins, clucked to the horse, and drove away.

Lou stood watching after her. Kid stepped out of the porch shadows where he’d been watching, walked over behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

“She seemed kinda nervous about bein’ late,” he commented.

“Mm, I think her brothers are kinda strict,” Lou said, leaning back against him. “They raised her since their folks died.”

“Well, we’ll meet them in the morning,” said the Kid.

“Yes. In the morning,” Lou echoed Becky Sue. She turned and, with the warmth and security of the Kid’s arm about her shoulders, walked back to the bunkhouse for some of Emma’s apple pie.

*****

“Lou, if we have to wait any longer for this friend of yours to show up, we’re gonna miss half the fun,” Cody complained the next morning.

Ike signed to him that they’d all agreed to go together.

“I know, Ike, but it’s okay,” Lou said. “Look, why don’t you all go along. I’ll wait here for Becky Sue.”

“Are you sure?” asked Emma.

“Yes, I don’t want you to miss out on account of us. I don’t know what’s holding her up, but I’m sure she’ll be along anytime now. We’ll follow you in.”

“I’ll wait with you,” offered the Kid.

“No, I don’t want you to. I’ll be fine. If she’s not here pretty soon, I’ll come on in anyway.”

“I don’t mind stayin’,” the Kid repeated his offer.

“I said to git. Now git,” Lou gave him a playful shove for emphasis.

So they’d all gone off to Sweetwater and left her behind. She hadn’t too much longer to wait before Becky Sue and her brothers arrived.

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Becky Sue said miserably as she walked over to greet them.

“It’s all right, Becky Sue. It’s not that late,” Lou reassured her.

“No, but it sure took your friends long enough to decide to head for town. We thought they’d never leave,” said one of the men with her, climbing down from the buggy.

“At least this way no one will be wondering where we are,” said the other. “They’ll just think you’re showing us around.”

“I don’t understand,” Lou said, puzzled at the turn the conversation was taking.

“Hear that, Clay? He don’t understand,” the first man sneered.

“I hear, Ned. Let’s see if’n he understands this.”

Lou was totally unprepared to see his gun pointed at her before she had time to think, let alone react. They took her gun away and motioned her into the bunkhouse, where they tied her to a chair. They then proceeded to go through everyone’s belongings, taking what little of value they could find.

She watched without saying a word. The riders didn’t own a lot worth stealing, but she watched them take a locket and watch from Ike’s bunk and a silver buckle from Cody’s. She watched Becky Sue discover her dress hidden under her mattress and put it back quickly before her brothers saw it.

“Let’s check the house next,” the one called Ned said when they were finished.

Lou pictured them going through Emma’s things and taking whatever suited their fancy. She could stand it no longer.

“How can you do this? I trusted you!” she shouted at her former friend’s back as she followed her brothers out the door. Becky Sue paused and glanced back.

“I kept your secret, Lou,” she appealed. “Just like I promised. Whatever else they made me tell, I didn’t tell them that.” Then she was gone.

Lou began tugging at her ropes, twisting and writhing to loosen them, but to no avail. The Wilcox brothers obviously knew how to tie a knot.

They must have finished with the house and gone on to the stables and corral, because she could hear them rounding up the horses. Suddenly the door opened a crack and Becky Sue slipped furtively inside.

“We’re almost ready to go,” she said, for all the world as if she’d just dropped in to pass the time of day.

“You’ll never get away with this, you know,” Lou fumed. “Marshal Cain will catch up with you before the day’s up.”

“No, my brothers will take care of that. They’ll see to it that the law heads in the wrong direction. We’ll be well away before they figure out they been trailin’ a wild goose.” She turned towards the door. “I gotta go.”

“Becky Sue.” Lou changed her tack. “Don’t leave me like this. Untie me. Please.”

“I can’t. I wish I could, Lou, but you don’t understand. Please don’t ask me that.”

“I thought we were friends!”

“We were,” Becky Sue insisted, “and I won’t forget that. But it doesn’t change anything. I don’t think anything can.” She shook off her melancholy mood. “Good-bye, Louise,” she said and ran out the door.

“Becky Sue!” Lou called after her in vain. “Becky Sue!” But all she heard were the whinnies and stampings of the horses fading away into the distance. Then she was utterly alone.

*****

The angry tears had dried on her face. Frustration gave way to fatigue. Her wrists were raw from her efforts to free them from the ropes. She had finally reconciled herself to waiting for help to come. Her thoughts and remorse made for poor company during her wait.

She couldn’t stop going over and over all that had happened. Part of her remained alert and listening, however, and she revived as soon as she heard the welcome noises of approaching wheels and hoofbeats. Immediately she began to yell for help.

Her cries were heard and Buck burst through the door, with Emma close behind.

“Am I glad to see you two,” was Lou’s heartfelt greeting.

Buck wasted no time in drawing his knife and cutting her free. Emma reached for her and began checking her over to see if she was unharmed.

“Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Oh, your wrists!” she exclaimed at the sight of Lou’s red chafe marks.

“It’s nuthin’. I’m fine.” Lou tugged her arms from Emma’s grasp. She didn’t want her fussing over her now.

“Who did this to you?” Buck questioned.

“It was Becky Sue and her two brothers.”

“That sweet little girl?” Emma could hardly bring herself to believe such a thing.

“That sweet little girl is a thief,” Lou corrected in clipped tones. “She had us all fooled, but she’s not foolin’ me no more. We’re going after her, Buck.”

She stalked outside to retrieve her gun from where they had dropped it in the dust. Buck followed her.

“Sam took a posse out after ‘em.”

“Posse’s goin’ the wrong way. It’s up to us to bring ‘em back.” She faced Buck and continued intently. “They took our horses. They went through our things. They robbed Emma’s house. I’m not gonna let her get away with it. I’m bringin’ her back here and I’m makin’ it up to everybody.”

Emma had been standing quietly by, listening in concern. She walked up and took Lou’s face gently between her hands.

“Lulabelle, it’s not your fault.”

“It is my fault!” Lou wrenched away. “I brought ‘em here. I told ‘em all about the big 4th o’ July and how everybody was gonna be away from their ranches and in town. I made it all nice and easy for them. They never woulda come to Sweetwater if it hadn’t been for me!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Emma was emphatic. “You couldn’t know what they were planning.”

“I shoulda known. I shoulda been more careful. I shouldn’ta fallen for her lies.” She refused to be comforted.

“Lou, the only thing you’re guilty of is trusting a friend. Isn’t no shame in that.”

“I trusted the wrong person and I caused all the harm it done and now I gotta fix it.” She looked around. “Buck, will you unhitch Emma’s horse so I can saddle her up?” She strode off to the barn to get the tack without waiting for an answer.

Buck looked at Emma, who nodded her consent. Lou was too worked up to listen to reason now. She was going to have to work this out her own way.

Buck unhitched the horse from Emma’s buggy, and Lou came over to saddle it.

“Which way’d the posse go?” she asked.

“North.”

Lou thought a moment. “Then we go south.”

“How do you figure?” Buck asked.

“Becky Sue said her brothers laid a false trail for the law. Didn’t have no doubts they’d get away fast and easy. Well then, they can’t be heading back towards Connors Crossing if they were up to the same devilment there, or to Fort Laramie without a lot of trouble avoiding the soldiers. That only leaves one clear route. Whatever tricks they’re up to, I reckon you can pick up their trail.”

Buck smiled grimly. “What are we waiting for?”

They mounted up and walked their horses over to where Emma was waiting.

“You understand I got to do this, Emma.” Lou was quieter now. Determination had taken the place of her rage.

“Ride safe, Lulabelle,” Emma answered softly. “And you, Buck.”

“Emma, if you can get word somehow to Sam and the posse, let ‘em know where we’re headed,” Buck advised.

“I will. Somehow.” She hated to see her young charges ride off into likely danger, but she stood there, bathed in the golden afternoon light, and bravely watched them out of sight.

*****

Someone without Buck’s skill at tracking might have had a hard time picking up the genuine trail, but to Buck it posed very little trouble. He and Lou were soon riding after the robbers as hard as on any express run. They paused once, to water the horses at a creek.

“Emma’s right, you know,” Buck observed. “It isn’t your fault.”

“Maybe so.” Lou gave her friend a straight look. “If it was you brought ‘em in, how would you feel?”

Buck gave a curt nod. “We’ll catch them,” was all he said.

*****

Emma turned toward the house. She supposed she’d have to go in to assess the damage. She put off the unpleasant task, though, to face another. There just had to be some way to get word to Sam about the false trail.

She began to walk slowly, thinking hard, puzzling over how she could get to town with all the horses gone, short of walking all the way. She wandered past the empty corrals and through the open barn door.

She stopped to let her eyes get accustomed to the sudden change from the bright sunlight outdoors. She gazed at the far wall as an oddly-formed object began to take shape through the dimness. Leaning there, forgotten and neglected, was the answer to her puzzle: the velocipede.

Teaspoon had ordered the newfangled thing all the way from Chicago. The boys had taken many a tumble learning how to ride it. At first she had declined a turn, but after they’d practiced some and she’d seen how much fun they were having once they’d learned to keep their balance, she’d let them talk her into giving it a try. It was a strange sensation to begin with, but once she became accustomed to it she had quite enjoyed it.

They had little time for such diversions, however. They were always so busy, so when the novelty wore off, the bicycle was relegated to the barn and pretty much ignored. Until now.

Emma walked up to it slowly. Mr. Spoon had said it could reach speeds up to 14 miles per hour and would make the horse obsolete. Well, here she was, without a horse and in need of speedy transportation. How could she look a gift horse – or a gift machine – in the mouth (supposing it had one)?

She wheeled it out into the sun and over to a fence. Before she could have second thoughts, she hiked up her skirts, climbed onto the seat, pushed the pedals, and wobbled off on the road to Sweetwater.

*****

Their mounts watered, Buck and Lou resumed their pursuit and, not being hampered by a herd of horses and a wagonload of booty, they gradually gained on their quarry. By dusk they had overtaken them.

Buck and Lou dismounted and, keeping low, they made their way to the edge of a rise, where they lay flat and peered at the campsite below. They could see the figures of Becky Sue and one of her brothers moving about. They glanced around for the other. Then Lou nudged Buck and nodded towards the missing man walking back into camp from where he’d apparently been tending to the stock.

Buck and Lou moved quietly in, Buck circling around to approach from the rear. When he was in place, Lou walked boldly forward, gun drawn and pointed, and greeted her erstwhile friend.

“Evenin’, Becky Sue.”

Becky Sue stopped dead, her mouth dropping open. Her brothers, on the other hand, attempted to take action. Clay jumped to his feet, but Lou’s gun swung ominously in his direction. “Don’t try it,” she warned.

Thinking her distracted, Ned reached for his rifle. A knife whistled past his arm, its blade pinning his sleeve to the ground. He swore in surprise. Buck walked calmly forward, the gun in his left hand never wavering as he retrieved his knife with his right. Kicking the rifle out of reach, he smiled and stepped next to Lou.

“Why don’t you boys take those guns out of your belts and toss ‘em over here nice and easy like,” Buck said.

They made no move to comply.

“I think,” Lou prompted, “you better do like he said.”

A click sounded menacingly behind them. “Think again,” a new voice said.

Lou and Buck turned slowly to see a third man holding a gun on them, cocked and ready to fire.

“Think you’d better throw down those guns,” he said. “And that pigsticker.”

“Boys, meet Zeke,” Ned said with a grin. “Our partner.”

“Partner?” Buck echoed, looking at Lou. She shrugged.

“Guess you didn’t know about him,” Clay opined.

“Guess not,” Lou said gruffly.

Obediently, they dropped their guns and the knife. The thud of their landing sounded an ominous note in Lou’s ears. Disarmed again – how many times in one day was she going to let everybody down?

“Tie ‘em up,” Ned commanded.

*****

Emma arrived in Sweetwater in good time and in one piece, and endeavored to ignore the notion that she made something of a spectacle as she rode down the street. She stopped her vehicle against a hitching rail and managed to clamber down without falling on her face. She looked around, unsure who she could send after the marshal since most of the men were with the posse.

She caught sight of young Tom Evans crossing the street with his mother and sister. ”Martha!” she called and hurried towards them.

When Martha Evans saw who’d hailed her, she waited for Emma to catch up.

“Oh, Emma, isn’t it awful? I won’t go out to the ranch until Jase gets back with the posse. I’m staying in town where it’s safe. Did they hit the way station?”

“Yes, and that’s why I need your help.” Emma explained the situation. “I need someone to ride after Marshal Cain and the others to let them know what happened. Someone who can ride hard and fast.” She looked hopefully at Tom.

Tom Evans was sixteen and already doing a man’s work on his family’s ranch. He was dutifully looking after his ma and sister like he’d been told to when his pa rode off with the posse, but he’d ached to be riding with them instead of staying tamely in town. No here was his chance to really help.

“I can go!” he eagerly volunteered. “You’ll be okay, Ma. There’s plenty of folks in town. You don’t need me now; the posse does.”

“I don’t know, Tom. What if you run into those robbers yourself?” his mother objected.

“You heard what Miss Shannon said. They went south. I’ll be ridin’ north, in the opposite direction. You don’t want the men who robbed us to get away with it, do you? Someone’s gotta do this. Looks like I’m the man for the job.”

Martha Evans brushed her son’s hair back and ran her hand down his cheek. “You are, aren’t you? Go on, then. It’s what your father would want.”

Tom kissed her good-bye and ran off to get his horse.

“Thank you, Martha,” Emma said.

Martha sighed as she looked after her son. “They grow up so fast.”

Emma thought of the boys and Lou. “Too fast, I think,” she agreed.

*****

The captors had become the captives almost before Becky Sue had had time to close her mouth. She hung about somewhat skittishly as they were roughly trussed up.

Ned began to question them immediately.

“How’s come you were able to follow us here so fast? No one’s ever been able to pick up the scent like that before.”

“Ned allus slumguzzles ‘em good,” Zeke put in proudly.

Lou felt disinclined to let on it was Becky Sue who’d let slip a clue. She didn’t know why; she certainly didn’t owe her anything, but she didn’t want to give Ned any information, just on principle.

“Dunno. Just lucky,” was all the answer he could get out of her, so Ned backhanded her across the mouth. She gasped in pain.

Buck jerked against his ropes, but was helpless to intervene. So he spoke up, hoping to divert their attention.

“You’d have to be pretty thick-headed to think that false trail would fool anyone. Besides, the stink made picking up your scent real easy.”

“Shut up, Injun.” Clay aimed a vicious kick at his stomach. Buck doubled over and fought for breath. At least he’d gotten their attention all right.

“Do you gotta hurt ‘em, Ned?” Becky Sue ran up to her brother. He pushed her away.

“Our little sister got herself a fine beau,” he growled. “A fine, troublemaking beau.”

“Ned, it’s some Injun trick,” Clay surmised. “Ain’t no other way they coulda got here.”

“Hmph.” Ned thought it over. “Least we can see they come alone. I ‘spect we’re safe. We cain’t move till sunup nohow. Then we’ll see.”

“What’ll we do with them?” Clay asked.

“Take ‘em along. We may need ‘em as hostages.”

“And after that?”

“After that,” Ned smiled evilly, “then we won’t need ‘em nomore, will we?”

They moved away. Lou looked over at Buck.

“That wasn’t the smartest thing you could have said to them,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, well, I’ve never been accused of having too many brains,” he rejoined, wincing as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t ever do such a durn fool thing again,” she warned.

“Believe me, I won’t,” he said.

“Oh and, Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

He smiled. “Don’t mention it.”

“Buck? Lou?” Becky Sue crept cautiously up to them. “Are you all right?”

“For now,” Buck said.

“Why do you care?” Lou said resentfully.

“I know you got no cause to believe me, but I do care,” Becky Sue replied. “Here, I brought you some water.” She held a cup to Lou’s lips, and then to Buck’s, so they could drink.

“Thank you,” Buck said when he was finished.

“If you really cared, you’d untie us,” Lou insisted.

“I told you before, I can’t do that. You shouldn’t have followed Ned here. You made him awful mad. No tellin’ what he’ll do now.”

“I can tell,” Buck said. “Becky Sue, if you don’t help us, Ned is going to kill us.”

“No, Ned wouldn’t do that. I know he makes you think he’s going to, when he gets riled, but he never does. You’ll see.”

“I ain’t so sure o’ that. Why won’t you help us, Becky Sue? Friends help each other. You told me that,” Lou reminded her.

“I want to help. I don’t know what to do.”

“Becky Sue, get over here!” Ned’s voice called through the gathering darkness.

“Oh, dear.” Becky Sue ran off.

Lou slumped dispiritedly.

“We tried our best,” Buck said.

“Mm,” Lou answered. It wasn’t much comfort. “Do you think Sam and the others can get here in time?”

“Depends. If Emma got a message out. They might. Might not.”

It was a straight answer. It wasn’t much comfort either.

*****

Tom Evans rode like an Express rider after that posse. He had an important mission and that thought spurred him on. It was impossible to calculate the time it would take; there were too many factors involved. It could take days. He could be too late to do any good. He was man enough to see it might be hopeless and boy enough to want to be the one to save the day.

In the event, he met them headed back toward Sweetwater. Ned may have been good at his job, but so was Sam. He’d figured out they’d been duped and was on his way to see if they could pick up the right trail, though it looked to be pretty cold by now. Tom’s information was exactly what they needed.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Jase Evans said. It was exactly what Tom needed to hear.

It was nightfall by the time they reached Sweetwater again. Most of the men were done in, not to mention their horses. Some wanted to give up completely, others to get a good night’s rest and make a fresh start in the morning. The Kid was not among these.

“I’m not hangin’ around here all night, Sam, not while Lou and Buck could be in trouble.”

“All right, Kid, don’t get your tail feathers ruffled. I’m not partial to the notion of waitin’ a whole night myself. I don’t cotton to bein’ made a fool of.”

Sam gave instructions to Barnett to follow them in the morning with whatever remnant of the posse he could muster. Then he managed to hunt down six fresh horses around town, since first Ike, and then Jimmy, Cody and Teaspoon had all insisted on joining the night ride. With a sliver of moon to light their way, they galloped south out of Sweetwater.

*****

Lou stirred and blinked her eyes as the dawn’s light woke her. It had been an uncomfortable night. She had stayed awake for most of it, thinking, trying to come up with a way out of this predicament, but had finally fallen into a fitful doze without coming up with a better plan than making a run for it once they were on horseback. Since they would be tied up and covered by three guns, this had looked pretty desperate during the night hours. In the light of day, it looked downright suicidal.

She yearned to stretch her stiff limbs, but her range of motion was too limited by her ropes. She twisted about, trying to find a position in which she’d feel just a little less cramped.

“Mornin’,” came Buck’s voice from her right. She turned her head and saw him seated perfectly still, looking up at the ridge they’d come over the evening before. She didn’t think he’d moved since the last time she’d noticed him there before she fell asleep. He must have been sitting like that, thinking, all night.

“D’djou get any sleep?” she asked.

Before he could answer, Zeke was standing over them, holding his gun and kicking at Lou’s boot.

“You boys is real lucky you behaved yourselves last night. We was watchin’ fer trouble. You done the right thing, stayin’ quiet. If you come along nice and peaceable now, we just might go easy on you.”

Buck looked up at him. “Oh, I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more exciting around here,” he said blandly.

“Huh?” Zeke knitted his brow, trying to work that out.

Lou wondered if Buck had come up with a plan. She tensed and looked past Zeke to see where the Wilcox boys were. What she saw was Ike looking at her from behind a rock at the edge of the campsite. He signed to her to get Zeke to move away from them if she could.

Covering her astonishment, she nodded imperceptibly and looked back at Zeke. “Don’t you think you’d better go see what Ned wants?” she asked him.

“What? What are you talkin’ about?”

“Ned. He called for you.”

“I didn’t hear nuthin’.”

“I did,” Buck joined in. “He definitely called ‘Zeke’.”

Zeke looked from one to the other suspiciously. “How come I didn’t hear ‘im then?”

“Fine,” Lou said, shrugging. “Don’t answer. He gets mad, it won’t be at me, so I don’t care.”

Zeke began to look uneasy. “I wouldn’t want to make Ned mad. I’ll go check it out.” He gave them a warning look. “This better not be a trick.” He walked away.

As soon as he was far enough away not to present a danger to Lou and Buck, their friends opened fire. They had the three robbers pinned down so they couldn’t get to their hostages, but they showed no signs of surrendering.

Sam signaled to the riders to hold their fire. “This is Marshal Cain of Sweetwater,” he yelled. “We got you surrounded. Throw down your weapons!”

“You’ll have to come an’ git ‘em, Marshal!” Ned yelled back defiantly as he and his band returned fire.

The shooting continued back and forth. It looked like a standoff.

Buck and Lou felt helpless. They could do nothing but sit and watch. Suddenly someone was behind them, slicing at their ropes. Freed, they turned to see Becky Sue holding Buck’s knife. She handed it to him and then produced their guns.

They accepted them and looked at her.

“Why?” was all Lou could think to ask.

“A friend reminded me of something I said. About friends helping each other. I figured the time had come to help.”

“Stay here,” Buck told her. “You’ll be safe.”

Lou followed Buck across the campsite. He motioned toward the wagon behind which Zeke and Clay were hiding. Lou nodded and indicated she’d go for Ned. They split up.

Their friends noticed they’d gotten loose and let off a hail of bullets to cover their approach.

Buck surprised Zeke and Clay from behind. He put a bullet in Zeke’s forearm, causing him to drop his gun and clutch the bleeding wound with his other hand. Clay spun round and fired, hitting Buck’s gun, which flew from his grasp. Clay shot again and narrowly missed as Buck, in one fluid motion, dropped to the ground, rolled, pulled the knife from his boot sheath, and flung it. It buried itself in Clay’s shoulder. Screaming in pain, Clay fell to his knees, his gun sliding from his now-useless fingers. Buck quickly picked up Zeke’s discarded gun and got to his feet. Keeping the two wounded men covered, he observed, “Nothing wrong with your legs. Let’s take a walk,” and gestured them out from behind the wagon.

Meanwhile, Lou had gotten the drop on Ned. He’d been so occupied with the marshal that it hadn’t really been too difficult to sneak up on him without firing a shot. At her order, he raised his hands, allowing his gun to slip forward and dangle loosely from its trigger guard. He turned around slowly.

When he saw who it was that had him covered, he gave a crooked grin. “I underestimated you, boy,” he said. “My mistake.”

Lou nodded. Sam, Teaspoon, and the rest of the riders, seeing that it was all over, began to move down the slope and in from their stations around the campsite. Another figure approached as well and a new voice joined the conversation.

“And what about me, Ned? Did you underestimate me? Am I a mistake, too?”

Ned and Lou turned to see Becky Sue standing beside them, her arms extended in front of her, holding a gun pointed at her brother.

“Becky Sue!” Ned exclaimed. Thinking his sister had come to his aid, he said to Lou, “This changes things, now don’t it?”

“Oh, it changes things all right,” Becky Sue said. “I thought nothing could make things change, but I guess I finally figured it out. Who’s in charge now, Ned? Now that I got the gun? Do I get to tell you what to do now? Do I get to teach you some lessons? Do I?”

“Becky Sue,” he said, beginning to feel concerned. “I’m your brother! I do what’s best for you. We’ll talk about this later, not in front of strangers.” He began to lower his arms.

She pulled the trigger. They all jumped as the bullet whizzed close by his ribs. He jerked his arms back into the air.

“We’ll talk about it now!” she said, still pointing the gun at him with shaking hands.

Everyone abruptly froze in place. The three central figures formed a tense tableau, mesmerizing the silent spectators surrounding them. In the girl’s overwrought state, she might shoot anyone, and they could hardly gun her down. No one dared make the first move.

The tension spun out, almost tangible, like a wire winding more and more tightly about them all. Lou thought she would choke on the silence. She broke it instead. Her voice was strained as she began to speak.

“Becky Sue,” she said urgently, “give me the gun. You don’t need the gun to talk.”

“No, Lou,” Becky Sue shook her head. “I told you you didn’t understand. He deserves this. You don’t know what he’s like. I’m not going to let him hurt me again. He’s not going to hurt anyone ever again.” Her finger pressed against the trigger.

“Becky Sue.” Lou sought desperately for the right thing to say. “Maybe he does deserve to die, but you don’t.”

Becky Sue hesitated, then eased up on the trigger. “This is justice, Lou. No jury’d hold it against me.”

“He ain’t worth takin’ that chance.” Lou chose her words with care, to keep her listening, to keep Becky Sue from pulling that trigger. “I know how hurt and hate can twist a body up inside, but you gotta let it go. Let the law handle it. If you kill him, you’re no better ‘n he is, and I cain’t believe that. Not about my friend. Please, Becky Sue, don’t do this. Give me the gun.”

Lou held out her hand and waited. Ned stood, a trickle of sweat running unheeded down his face. The ring of men watched, unmoving. They all waited for the girl’s decision.

“But he’ll just keep on. Nothing will change unless I change it here and now,” she objected.

“No, he won’t get away with any of this,” Sam spoke up. “He’ll be punished, I can promise you that. He’ll be tried and sent to prison.”

Becky Sue blinked as tears began to spill from her eyes. She lowered the gun and allowed Lou to take it from her. She seemed a bit dazed. Everyone seemed a bit dazed as they watched the two girls. Seizing the opportunity, Ned flipped the gun he was still dangling into his hand and aimed it at them.

A shot rang out. Ned looked down at his gun, kind of like he was surprised, but it hadn’t fired. Then he keeled over into the dirt.

The Kid lowered his gun and returned it to his holster.

Teaspoon checked Ned over. “He’ll live,” he proclaimed, “long as we get this bleedin’ stopped. Boys, come give me a hand here.”

They got to work bandaging him up, as well as the other two men that Buck brought over.

Becky Sue began to sob as reaction set in. Lou helped her to sit down. Her arm about her shoulders, she soothed her, rocking her like a child, letting her cry it out.

“Why’d you stop me?” Becky Sue asked when she was able to speak.

“’Cause friends help friends, remember?” was Lou’s response.

*****

They sat around the table, hungrily devouring everything Emma put in front of them and discussing the past two days’ events. Sam had returned to the way station with them after locking up the prisoners.

“Those boys have been doing this all over the territory,” he said. “After the trial, they’re sure to go to prison for a long time.”

“What’s gonna happen to Becky Sue?” Lou asked. At the moment, the girl, exhausted emotionally as much as physically, was sound asleep on Emma’s bed.

“Legally, she won’t be held responsible for anything that happened,” Sam said. “She’s free to go.”

“The church’ll find someone to take her in,” Emma said. “A family who will help her get over all this. Give her time for her scars to heal.” Emma’s serious tone lightened. “She seemed grateful for the chance, though she did say that if they took to making her read sermons aloud she’d run away to work in a saloon. I can’t think where she got such a notion!”

Lou smiled at the memory Emma’s words called up. “Just don’t send her to anyone from the Connors Crossing Ladies’ League,” she advised. Her smile faded. “All I could see was what she’d done to me,” Lou confessed. “I never even thought about why she done it. I was just so mad I wanted to believe she was a thief and a traitor. I wasn’t a very good friend.”

“You were her friend, Lou,” said the Kid. “You were there when she needed you – that’s the best thing a friend can do.”

Teaspoon smiled to hear his words repeated. It was nice to see some of what he said sunk in. His boys done him proud.

They’d brought back their own horses and Sam’s deputies were sorting out the other livestock and the rest of the stolen goods.

“This is a 4th Sweetwater won’t soon forget,” Sam observed. “Sure wish I could have seen you riding into town on that there velocipede,” he teased Emma.

“A remarkable invention,” Teaspoon said. “I knowed when I ordered it that it would prove its usefulness.”

“Mm, speakin’ of the 4th,” Hickok said. “About that dunkin’, Cody…”

“Now, Jimmy, that was for a good cause,” Cody placated him.

“Oh, I know that.” Jimmy pushed back his chair and got up from the table.

“Think o’ the children.” Cody nervously jumped up, too.

“Oh, I am.” Jimmy began walking around the table.

“Think of the school.” Cody began backing toward the door.

“Everybody deserves an education.” Jimmy rounded the table to Cody’s side.

“Remember the town and your civic duty and patriotism an’ all.” Cody was fumbling with the door latch.

“Oh, I do, Cody. Just you remember that the next time you use me for a pitchin’ target, I might just decide I need me a little battin’ practice.” Jimmy charged. Cody was out the door. The chase was on.

Sounds of yelling and running filtered in from outside. Inside everyone was laughing.

“Sounds like things are back to normal around here,” Teaspoon said. “Holidays are lively, but it’s nice to get back to the peaceful, daily routine.”

From outside came a thud and a splash.

Hickok strolled nonchalantly back inside, took his seat, and resumed eating.

Ike pounded on the table and signed impatiently.

“What happened?” Hickok said around a mouthful of food. “Not much. Our friend Cody had a little encounter with the horse trough is all.”

They heard a snuffling and looked up to see Cody framed in the doorway. He was dripping water, from his dank blond locks to the tips of his now-shiny boots. He looked thoroughly miserable.

“Please pass the biscuits,” Teaspoon requested. “I got a sudden hankering to dunk one in this here coffee.”

THE END


End file.
